


Coitus interruptus

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Interruption, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Second Person, Parent Rowena, Present Tense, mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Imagine Rowena walking in on you and Crowley.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.  
> http://imagine-it-like-this.tumblr.com/post/144394176464/

“Fergus!” Rowena exclaims dramatically.

Crowley’s eyes widen as a look of pure dread crosses his features. “Mother!”

You’re quick to cross your arms over your chest, covering your breasts. You swallow back a laugh at the King of Hell’s real name, instead focusing on his face that bears the threat of bloody murder.

The mother and son banter never gets old. You enjoy it at times, always in for a good laugh.

What you don’t enjoy is being interrupted just when things are getting good.

The look on Rowena’s face is that of mock shock. She gasps loudly, clasping a hand over her heart in an award-worthy theatrical manner. “My goodness!”

“Get the hell out, you evil bitch!” Crowley growls.

“We’ve been through this, Fergus,” she says in a condescending tone, as if speaking to a small child. “It’s: ‘You evil bitch, _Mother.’”_

Crowley glares at her. “Get. Out.” A quiet but dangerous growl escapes his lips as he hisses out the two simple yet threatening words.

Rowena’s thin lips curl into a wicked smile. With an overly dramatic roll of her eyes, she turns on her heel. She allows herself one final glance at the two of you over her shoulder, the sneer never leaving her mouth.

“Just remember to always use protection, dearie. Ye don’t want to end up like yer mummy,” she adds before slamming the door behind her.

You let out a snort of laughter. “Your mother is… something.”

Crowley shoots you a deadly glare. “Don’t start.”

“Start?” You raise a teasing eyebrow, lowering your voice to a seductive whisper. “I was just about to finish.”


End file.
